The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding device and an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus, typified by a multifunction peripheral, emits light to a photoreceptor based on image data to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Then, the image forming apparatus applies charged toner onto the formed electrostatic latent image to make it into a visible image that is in turn transferred onto a sheet of paper and fixed, and then discharged outside the apparatus.
There are some well-known techniques of transporting paper.
A conventional sheet feeding device is adapted to feed paper to a main body of an image forming apparatus for printing and outputting paper. The sheet feeding device includes a conveyance path that conveys paper towards the main body, a paper detection section that has a paper sensor for detecting paper on the conveyance path, and that, on the basis of an output value of the paper sensor, generates a paper detection signal representing the state of conveyance of the paper, and an output section that outputs the paper detection signal to the main body that recognizes the state of conveyance of the paper on the basis of the paper detection signal. During a paper leading edge detection period including an expected point in time at which the leading edge of the paper arrives at a paper sensor installation location, and during a paper trailing edge detection period including an expected point in time at which the trailing edge of the paper passes through the paper sensor installation location, the paper detection section allows the signal level of the paper detection signal that is output from the output section to the main body to fluctuate on the basis of an actual output value of the paper sensor. On the other hand, during a transition period from the paper leading edge detection period to the paper trailing edge detection period, the paper detection section locks the paper detection signal that is output from the output section to the main body section, to the signal level at the end of the paper leading edge detection period, regardless of the output value of the paper sensor.